Inevitável
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Quem disse que a batalha contra o Capitão Gancho fora a mais difícil? [Presente para Modoki Ana]


**Inevitável**

**Descrição: **Quem disse que a batalha contra o Capitão Gancho fora a mais difícil? Presente para Modoki Ana

**Nota da autora: **Essa fic é sobre o mais recente filme que fizeram sobre o livro. E como eu amei esse filme, decidi fazer uma fic, já que não sou capaz de invadir a televisão e fazer o Peter ficar. E, pra quem já fuçou no dvd, há um extra com um final alternativo, em que o Peter volta e encontra a Wendy casada e com uma pequena filha. Essa menininha vai para a Terra do Nunca com ele, dando a entender que a história 'recomeça'. Mas, eu decidi fazer um outro final por mim mesma, claro, eliminando esse e o do filme que diz que ninguém nunca mais viu ninguém. Ah sim, essa fic é um presente pra minha mana, a Modoki Ana, que também ama o filme.

* * *

Uma terra que nunca fora tão ensolarada como naquele dia. Talvez porque a única fonte de maldade era a do Capitão Gancho, que estava sendo perfeitamente aproveitado pelo estômago do crocodilo no momento. Mas ainda sim, nuvens cinzentas se aproximavam do céu azul. Provavelmente porque _aquela_ pessoa havia voltado, e não tão feliz como fora.

Afinal, quem se sente feliz ao encontrar sua casa vazia? E sabe que jamais voltará a ficar cheia? Poderia voltar a procurar crianças caídas nos carrinhos, mas teria um grande trabalho, novamente. Entrou na árvore oca, se sentando em sua cadeira e refletindo. Não estava gostando nadinha daquela nostalgia que lhe preenchia.

"Ora, é só voltar lá e dar as caras, qualquer dia!" – Resmungou. Mas sabia que era trabalhoso demais, já que se cansava também.

Sininho o observava, amaldiçoando como sempre, a menina que o deixara daquele jeito. Jurou pra si mesma nunca mais deixa-lo observando as famílias pelas janelas das casas, incluindo as que haviam crianças. Pensou em chamá-lo para brincar, mas o pesado clima estava realmente sendo incômodo. Saiu por uma fresta, a procura de frutas, esperançosa em anima-lo.

Já Peter, ainda sentado, perdido em pensamentos, analisava cuidadosamente as falas de quando ainda estava por derrotar o capitão. _Sozinho_. Ele não ficaria sozinho. Não queria. Pensava em como fora delicioso receber aquele dedal da menina Darling. _(**n.a.:** pra quem não sabe, é o sobrenome da Wendy e seus irmãos.)_

"Acho melhor ir dormir." – Murmurou para si mesmo, tendo seu olhar fixo em uma pequena flor caída no chão.

"_Não se esqueça de tomar seu remédio."_

Pegou o pequeno objeto, indo até sua cama e o deixando ao lado, adormecendo. A imagem da garota que o deixara daquele jeito, invadiu sua mente.

* * *

"Não!" – Uma garota se levantou de sua cama, assustada. Olhou no pequeno e vazio quarto, tendo somente uma cômoda e uma escrivaninha além da cama. Passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando controlar sua respiração.

De alguns meses até o presente, andava mais triste que o normal. Desde que fora para a Neverland. Quando voltara, os meninos perdidos foram devidamente tratados e educados, sendo meninos comuns, mas ainda com o espírito aventureiro dentro de cada um. E ela, tendo aulas com sua tia, para se tornar uma noiva agradável. Uma _noiva_.

"Eu... não quero..." – Abraçou os próprios joelhos, fechando os olhos com força para não chorar. – "Não vou me casar com ninguém...Peter..." – Impossível segurar, tendo a lágrima caída ao dizer o nome do garoto.

Olhou para a janela, avistando uma bela árvore do jardim. A casa havia aumentado e muito, assim como as normas. Os pais trataram de faze-los crescer a ponto de nunca mais saírem 'voando' pela janela e os matarem de preocupação. João, estava lendo dez livros por dia! Miguel, juntamente com Teddy, se esforçava para aprender a escrever. Tudo perfeitamente controlado.

Exceto por uma coisa. Wendy. Aprendia, fingia, sorria e arrasava os corações de vários moços, até fazendo amizade com um, que era o mais indicado para o cargo de futuro marido. Mas ela não queria. Não podia. Em seu diário, poemas, histórias escritas, desenhos feitos. E claro, lágrimas derramadas.

"Não sou nova demais para amar, afinal." – Olhou para o chão, enquanto uma mão brincava com uma mecha dos belos cabelos castanhos. – "E estou presa por um impossível."

Balançou a cabeça, se lembrando de que tinha que dormir, já que no dia seguinte haveria aula. Abraçou o travesseiro, imaginando-o como um certo garoto loiro que voava por aí em companhia de uma pequena fada, procurando bebês abandonados pelas babás quando se descuidavam do carrinho.

"_Venha comigo... para um lugar onde não crescemos.Venha comigo para a Neverland."_

* * *

O dia transcendeu normalmente. Todos com seus afazeres, se cansando de acordo com a atividade. Algumas brincadeiras por parte das crianças, algumas broncas por parte dos mais velhos, os horários de estudo... Até que a noite chega e os meninos, no espaçoso quarto, aguardavam para o momento em que iriam ouvir uma história. Bastava Wendy chegar.

A garota bateu na porta, a abrindo delicadamente, encontrando, como sempre, uma rodinha de meninos completamente descabelados sentados ao chão, virados para uma simpática cadeira de balanço, posta ao lado da grande janela. Como esta estava aberta, sua camisola azul e seus cabelos balançaram levemente com a brisa do vento que entrava. Era muito aconchegante. Se sentou na cadeira, fitando um por um.

"Qual história irei contar hoje?"

Eis então que um menino gordinho, se manifesta.

"Você nunca contou sobre quando ficava sozinha com o Papai." – Ah sim. Os velhos tempos.

"Não tem muita coisa..." – Wendy se defendeu, sentindo a cabeça zonza só de se lembrar dos bons momentos.

"Por favor!" – Responderam em coro. A menina nunca conseguia resistir aquele jeito pidão e fofo.

"Está bem. Preparem-se!" – Sorriu docemente, pronta para começar a contar a história a todos.

_Eis que houve um dia muito feliz, já que bravas crianças haviam ganho uma batalha contra um temível pirata. Depois que os feridos foram devidamente cuidados pelos índios, que trataram de acolhê-los, Uma garota que apenas observava sente que alguém a chamava, virando-se para a mata. E lá estava ele, com seu costumeiro sorriso maroto, entre as folhas, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que o seguisse._

"_Peter?" – Chamou._

_Ele apenas fez um sinal de silêncio e seguiu mata adentro. A menina foi atrás, reparando que mais adiante ele estava parado, escondido. Se aproximou lentamente e se maravilhou, vendo várias fadas voando em meio um amontoado de árvores. Em um tronco esburacado, havia uma enorme luz. Olharam cuidadosamente o que havia dentro._

"_Uau..." – Os olhos da garota brilharam, sendo observados atenciosamente pelo menino._

_Era uma festa. Fadas reunidas, observando o rei e a rainha dançarem, em meio a uma suave melodia. Giravam, flutuavam, se olhavam. Era uma comemoração tão amigável que se pudessem, ficariam olhando assim para sempre. Eis que o menino toma iniciativa e a convida para dançar também, sinalizando com a pose inicial._

_Logo ambos já estavam de mãos dadas, flutuando levemente. A menina voava, e era pega pelo garoto. Peter se sentiu um pouco desconfortável quando ela pôs a mão em seu ombro, o olhando docemente. A música continuava a tocar e eles subiam cada vez mais, podendo encostar-se à lua se quisessem. Claro, em meio ao grande céu._

_Ela girava, eles se olhavam... tudo perfeito. Sorriam felizes, enquanto o resto do grupo dançava e cantava a música dos índios, comendo, bebendo, não sentindo a falta deles ainda. Algumas fadas os rodeavam, comemorando junto._

_O mesmo elas faziam com o casal, que improvisava uma dança em meio ao ar. Vaga lumes também apareciam, dando um ar mais místico a tudo. Era realmente uma cena linda, quando o garoto para, olha um pouco agoniado para a mesma a sua frente e pergunta:_

"_Wendy...É tudo faz-de-conta não é?"_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Só estamos fingindo, não é?"_

"_Não..." – Wendy parecia um tanto angustiada._

"_Claro que sim!"_

"_Peter!Você...não sente nada?"_

"_Claro que sinto!" – Peter a olhou, desafiador, se virando na direção oposta._

"_Alegria, tristeza, saudade..." – Wendy respirou fundo ao dizer a última palavra. – "Amor?"_

_Peter pareceu um tanto confuso com a última palavra. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?_

"_Não..." – Estava confuso._

"_É isso então. Você não pode amar." – Wendy concluiu por si mesma._

_A menina, desolada, saiu correndo, tentando segurar ao máximo as primeiras lágrimas das várias que derramaria pelo aventureiro._

Silêncio.

Wendy tinha a cabeça baixa, se lembrando daquele momento, mas estando feliz. Sabia como era difícil para um menino que não crescia, e ainda havia tido a oportunidade de dançar no meio das fadas.

"Ele fez isso mesmo?" – Miguel perguntou.

"Sim... Mas não foi nada demais."

"Então por que você chorou?"

Ela se levantou bruscamente da cadeira e saiu, fechando a porta. Encostou-se nela, olhando para cima. Por que havia agido daquela maneira? Sua mãe a encarava assustada, no corredor. A filha não era mais a mesma depois que voltara.

"Wendy?" – Chamou. – "Quer conversar?"

"Não... Vou para o quarto."

Mas não pode concluir a frase.

"Sininho!"

Arregalou os olhos, entrando no quarto dos meninos novamente. Era possível que ele estivesse de volta? Seu coração bateu acelerado, vendo na janela apenas a pequenina fada brilhante. Todos a olhavam assustados, surpresos com sua aparição. Peter não estava lá.

* * *

"Sininho?" – Olhava para todos os lados, enchendo os pulmões e gritando com todas as forças. – "Sininho!"

Nada. Ela havia sumido. Ótimo! Menos uma pessoa para lhe confortar. Pelo visto teria que começar a se acostumar com aquilo, já que os dias passavam e menos pessoas continuavam. Bufou, batendo o calcanhar contra o chão. Continuaria a gritar ata acha-la.

"Sininho!"

Mas alguma hora teria que se cansar. Decidiu procurar voando, já que conhecia o brilho da mesma como ninguém. Ou então perguntaria as sereias, sempre sabiam de tudo.

o.o.o.o.o.

"Entendi." – O menino respondeu. No caso, o mais velho dos meninos perdidos. O resto continuava esperando pela tradução, já que os códigos de Sininho eram bem complicados. – "Ela está querendo ajuda, já que o Peter está pra baixo."

"O...Peter?" – Todos olharam para a menina parada na porta. Sininho se segurou para não arrancar os cabelos desta.

"É. Parece que ele está sentindo a nossa falta."

Sininho esbravejou, sinalizando que não era bem aquilo. O 'tradutor' levantou uma sobrancelha, tendo certeza se era aquilo mesmo que estava ouvindo. Virou-se para todos.

"Você tem que ir com ela, Wendy. Ele está sentindo é a sua falta."

Wendy só faltou engasgar. Uma cena bem cômica, que todos com certeza iriam rir, se não conhecessem a seriedade do caso.

"Mas... mamãe, papai, a escola..."

"Pode ir. Seja pra onde for." - Uma voz suave foi ouvida atrás da Darling. Sua mãe, não entendendo nada do que se passava, compreendeu apenas que era o certo.

"Mamãe..."

Wendy a abraçou rapidamente e quase pulou da janela de uma vez. Parou, se esquecendo de que precisava do pó novamente. Se alegrou, pensando que o veria de volta.

"Lá vai." – Sininho de contorceu, jogando a essência do faz-de-conta na menina. O pó feito dos mais puros sonhos de uma pessoa, capazes de fazerem qualquer um voar.

Os pés da menina saíram do chão, logo sobrevoando juntamente com a fada pela cidade, com o objetivo de alcançar as estrelas e logo, Neverland.

* * *

"Eu mato a Sininho quando a encontrar!" – Peter esbravejou, olhando por entre as árvores. Se sentiu em um galho, olhando para o céu. Estava se sentindo um idiota. – "Vou voltar pra casa."

Estranhamente, sentiu uma enorme vontade de andar, seguindo adiante. Ouviu o barulho de algo correndo por entre as matas, e quando tentou se esconder para se proteger de qualquer ameaça, caiu no chão, com alguém encima de si. Ótimo. Além de estar nervoso, solitário e abandonado ainda havia trombado com alguém. Quando abriu a boca e os olhos para esbravejar toda a sua poderosa raiva, parou. Não era possível.

"W-wendy?"

A menina abriu os olhos, abrindo um largo sorriso, se levantando.

"Peter!"

"Como chegou aqui?" – A ficha caiu. Sininho. De repente, sua opinião sobre matar a fada desapareceu rapidamente. – "Ah, entendi." – Olhou para cima, procurando algum sinal da fada.

"Sinto muito aparecer assim... estava com saudades!"

"Ora, é bem-vinda aqui, sabe disso."

Ambos se entreolharam, com os rostos vermelhos. Um romance inocente. Era aquilo que os caracterizava. Nada de loucuras ou ações avançadas, apenas olhares, sorrisos, risos e alguma vez, um beijo.Realmente belo de se ver, místico de sentir.

"Está...solitário?"

"Não agora." Peter hesitou na pergunta que começara a querer sair de sua boca. – "Você vai ficar... quanto tempo?"

"Tempo necessário para esclarecer as coisas."

Logo, ambos estavam sentados em uma nuvem, observando a terra agora pacífica. Enquanto um, estava duro feito pedra esperando pelo início do diálogo, outra pensava em como dizer tudo o que pretendia. Ambos suspiraram, começando a rir em seguida.

"É realmente difícil ficar longe de tudo isso..."

"Então fique comigo!

"Mas eu... tenho pais! Tenho a minha vida lá no meu mundo. Embora se eu pudesse, ficaria aqui pra sempre, com você."

"Converse com eles, se esqueça deles, Wendy." – Peter já estava com uma cara de quem iria começar a chorar em qualquer momento.

"Talvez se me der um tempo, poderemos brincar de papai e mamãe pelo resto da eternidade."

Eles se olharam. Wendy sorriu. Peter riu.

"Não dou mais que uma semana. Você vai me ajudar a achar bebês perdidos pelo parque, e iremos formar os novos meninos perdidos."

"Pode ser." – Ela olhou para a ilha novamente. Tudo tão simpático. – "Acho que meu pai vai ser o único problema. Atencioso demais."

Vendo que Peter a olhava meio assustado, riu com gosto. Estava feliz, sabia que finalmente iria ficar sem nenhum pesar. Depois de respirar fundo, segurou o rosto do menino e lhe deu um beijo. Este arregalou os olhos, e quando percebeu que ela se afastava, a abraçou e retribuiu. Um casal feliz, rindo e trocando leves selinhos por um momento. Logo Wendy flutuou no ar, meio triste por ter que voltar.

"Me leva até em casa?"

"Claro." – Peter sorriu maroto. – "Uma semana. E decidimos se você fica aqui ou lá."

"Não deixe de me visitar."

"Eu sei!"

"Espero. Então..." – Wendy olhou para os lados, dando um leve tapa no braço do companheiro e voando para alguma direção fortemente, gritando: - "NÃO ME PEGA!"

"Está falando com o poderoso Peter Pan!"

E ambos riram, brincaram e voltaram para Londres. Wendy, simplesmente compenetrada a conseguir seu objetivo. Uma certa frase, desde o momento que se conheceram, ecoava na cabeça de ambos.

"_Come away to Neverland."_

* * *

**O que aconteceu depois, fica na imaginação de cada um.**

**A frase que o Peter diz, chamando a Wendy pra ir pra Terra do Nunca eu resolvi botar em inglês porque acho mais meigo o jeito que falam.**

**Ana, espero que goste, presente pela sua estréia no site.**

**Reviews, please.**


End file.
